Getting To The Other Side
by SANNIE vs. SILDIX
Summary: Silver's life is falling apart. Not only has her childhood ended when her parents got divoced and her mother turned to drugs and liquor. But than Dixon breaks up with her. Can she make it through this mental breakdown? Subplot: Adrianna's pregancy.


**TITLE: **_Getting To The Other Side_

**SUMMARY: **_Silver is quickly falling apart. Not only does she have to deal with her parents marriage breaking up – her father destroying her image of a perfect father – and her mother drinking and drugging herself to death. But, she has to deal with Dixon breaking up with her. _

_Will she allow anyone to help her through this? Or will she push the people who truly love her aside – afraid that they would end up leaving her also?_

_Subplot: Adrianna is pregnant and trying to deal. Will Tye step up to the plate and admit his mistakes and take responsibility over his choices and his and Adrianna's baby? Will Navid come to realize that his love for Adrianna is the real deal -and he can handle the fact that she's pregnant by another guy? _

**RATING: **_T_

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friendship/ Drama/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Romance/ Spiritual_

**EPSIODES BASED OFF:**

"_By Accident"_

"_Love Me or Leave Me"_

"_Lucky Strike"_

"_There's No Place Like Homecoming"_

**PROLOUG **

**THE BREAKUP **

She just sat there in shock – she watched as he stood up and turned his back on her. He just simply walked away. Just like everyone else whom she cared about in her life – they just walked away. Because she was intense. Too intense for them to handle. Or weak. Too weak for them – at least that what her mother kept screaming at her in her drunken rants.

Her hand rested on her leg as she just stared numbly in front of her – he was different. So very different. She thought that he would truly stick around – truly be the one for her. No matter what. That was why she felt absolute safe being whom she was with him – truly letting her raw anger out in front of him – because he was always there. He would always be there.

But he's not here, not anymore. Never again. He was never there. He wasn't that safe place for her. What the hell was she too do now? How was she apposed to deal with the hurt that his abandoning her had craved into her soul? How as she going to survive his loss? Would she?

(At the bar: A group of people separating them)

He had noticed her sitting on the couch when he had strolled in, but it wouldn't be proper for him to seek conversion with her – this was a restaurant/bar/club after all. He was her teacher and she was his student. After all the trouble with Kimberly – he couldn't afford to been seeing talking to a student off school grounds. So he just walked to the bar – didn't even acknowledged that she was there or that he had seen her.

He sneaked a peek and saw that she hadn't even seen him – so he didn't have to feel guilty for shutting her out of his personal life. He breathed easier and ordered his first drink for the night. Resting with his elbow on the bar he lifted his drink – and checked out what the place had to offer him – after his fling with Kimberly, who had been an under cover cop, he was thinking he was ready for another woman in his bed. Not his life – he wasn't ready for that – but his bed was lonely and he just wanted to warm it for an hour or two. Nothing more.

He kept a close eye on her through – he was still worried about her. She still held a special spot in his heart – this one student of his. This student who had hurt him with public lies on her blog – but this student that he truly knew was just as broken as he was. Well, more broken than he was, he at least had a stable home life – with his adoptive family growing up. Her life was in such turmoil.

He watched as her boyfriend came in and sat down – he would have just left the two teens alone, but the boyfriend's face told a story – a story that he didn't care for. So he kept a sharp eye – she wasn't looking in his direction after all – and still a group of people blocked her view of him – but he did have that teacher's eye thing going for him – so he could keep his eyes on her. What he saw broke his heart – he didn't have to hear the words, but he knew the boyfriend just broke up with her. The boyfriend stood up and left her sitting.

He simply just watched her as she stared straight at him – not seeing him at all. He watched as her emotions played out in her eyes – he knew that she wasn't even aware that her eyes were telling her entire story – she would have managed to mask this; if she had been aware of it. But, the shock of her boyfriend's dumping her had her in a whirlwind.

He moved forward – not fully realizing that he was – he was just so intent on reaching her – to reach out to her – to get her to know that her world truly hadn't ended. That she would be all right – she had her sister and friends to help her through this – that she actually had him in her corner. He stopped in front of the coffee table that separated her from him.

"Silver -" He spoke in a low compassionate voice, but still on his guard of being her teacher. When she didn't lift her head – or even acknowledged that she was aware of his presence, he sighed and sat down across from her. His back straight and his hands on his legs; just above his knee. "Silver -" He tried again.

When she still didn't respond he lifted his right hand into his jacket pocket, opening his cell phone as he was pulling it out of the pocket. He hit the last number just as the phone reached his right ear. "Kelly, it's Ryan. Look you need to get down here, Silver needs you." He said and without waiting her to even get one word out, he lowered his phone. He put the phone back in his pocket, and wrapped his arms across his chest and waited for Kelly to arrive for her sister. He would keep a protective eye out for Silver – until her sister came. He was her teacher after all – and he wanted to keep her safe.

(Twenty Minutes pass ….)

Kelly parked her car and quickly got out. She rushed towards the front doors of the proper bar/restaurant/club that students of WBH enjoyed hanging out in. She knew Silver would be inside – even through Ryan never said where 'here' was when he had called her, but Silver mentioned that she was meeting Dixon here.

She knew that the moment she walked in and saw her baby half sister, her world would shatter even worse than it had in her own childhood. Because in Ryan's voice – she heard her mother's drunken drugged echo of a voice. She knew that Silver needed her. She stopped to the right of the double doors. She had to get herself together before she saw her sister, her sister needed her to be strong for her.

She took a few calming breathes and shut out her mother's echoing voice, she pivoted on her feet and faced the double doors. Opening the right side firmly she walked into the entrance way. She walked down the little hallway and into the bar area, she almost lost a step. She saw Ryan sitting straight and tall in a easy chair – eyes straight forward. She followed his line of sight and she saw Silver sitting still, expect for her right hand, which was playing with the hem of her dress. Silver's face was staring straight forward – into Ryan's eyes. Kelly honestly thought teacher and student were having a staring contest.

That was until she walked up to the little sitting area – Ryan turned his face towards her; but Silver kept her eyes forward. Keeping her eyes at the side of her sister's face, Kelly moved behind Ryan's chair and stopped short, her breath caught in her throat. There was a numb look in her sister's eyes – but a wildness was larking so close to the surface.

She knew that she had to get Silver out of the restaurant before the flood gates broke. Kelly knew that Silver would be humiliated beyond all depths if total strangers saw her at her weakest of all moments. She moved forward and sat down beside her sister; she reached over and put her hand over the hand that was absentmindedly was still moving in a a counter clockwise movement. "Silver, honey, it's time to go home." She said softly in her sister's ear.

Silver froze tight.

Ryan stood to his feet and moved over closer to the Taylor sisters. He nodded once to let Kelly know that he was ready to help escort Silver from the restaurant. He watched as she slowly stood to her feet; still with her hand covering Silver's still hand.

Kelly moved her left hand to rest underneath Silver's forearm, she tighten her gripe. She intertwined their fingers and she lifted and was relieved that Silver allowed her to help her stand. If Silver had refused than it would have been that much harder and more noticeable to get Silver out of the restaurant.

Ryan stepped forward and followed closely behind Silver, until the trio were past the sitting area. Once he had a chance he moved to Silver's free side and gently lead the two sister's towards the double doors. He pushed open the door and allowed Silver with Kelly at her side to pass. He felt Silver's hand on his stomach, as if she wanted to make sure that he was still there. The moment it was clear that he could move along side her, without hurting her, he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Kelly watched as her sister leaned against Ryan as they reached her car. Swallowing she slowly let go of her sister. Ryan silently wrapped a arm around Silver's waist and gently led her closer to the passenger side. He waited for Kelly to unlock it, he helped Kelly lead Silver into the passenger seat. Kelly moved aside so Ryan could swipe the seatbelt around her sister, he was closer to Silver to do this.

Ryan moved out of the car, and stood to straight once more. He backed away as Kelly closed the door. His hands tucked into his pants pockets he just silently looked at the side of Kelly's face. "From what I witnessed, Dixon broke up with Silver tonight." He said in a low soft voice.

Kelly closed her eyes and blew out of her mouth and nose. "Shit." She cursed softly. Her eyes opened slowly, looking right into Ryan's eyes. "This is just going to get worse." She smiled a thin line. "You thought _you_ got burnt, Ryan, well you haven't seen nothing yet." She felt tears sparkle and destroying her vision.

"He loves her." Ryan said.

"Than why the hell did he dump her!" Kelly demanded in a soft steel voice.

"He was trying to break through, get her to feel something again. Besides anger." Ryan said.

Kelly turned and looked at her sister in the car, "Well he succeeded." She walked over to the driver's side. She looked Ryan in the eyes, "Thank you Ryan. Thank you for looking after my sister."

Ryan silently nodded. He watched Kelly get in the car and drive away. He turned and walked towards his own car, his depression hit him full force once more. Only the depression wasn't about him this time – no it was depression for Silver and Kelly.

Ryan got into his car and swore to himself that he would put everything that he had too help heal Kelly and Silver. Too protect the Taylor sisters against … against whatever the world decides to throw their way. He backed out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot.

**END OF PROLUGE**


End file.
